This research summit, a centerpiece of the research mission of the National Alopecia Areata Foundation (NAAF), is designed to: generate rapid progress for alopecia areata (AA) research; strengthen ties and increase mutual understanding and benefit between AA researchers and those focused on related skin and autoimmune diseases; improve partnerships with key government agencies; spark innovation and collaboration; and set priorities which will inform research grant?making by NAAF and other funders of AA and related research. Alopecia areata is a disease characterized by hair loss that affects 6.8 million Americans of all ages, genders, races and ethnicities. The profound effects of the disease are physical, social and psychological. NAAF is a nonprofit that supports research to find a cure or acceptable treatment for AA, supports those with the disease, and educates the public about AA. This research summit is planned for December 4?5, 2018 at Columbia University in New York, NY. The summit will bring together esteemed researchers representing genetics, immunology, related autoimmune diseases, dermatology and other fields including microbiome research. Summit objectives are to: 1) Learn from the latest research, patient?desired outcome, and regulatory data for alopecia areata: 2) explore new frontiers with researchers from related areas including the microbiome, regulatory T cells, antigenic mimotopes, and microRNAs; 3) identify and prioritize promising new needed research; 4) develop plans and facilitate partnerships; and 5) publish meeting results to share findings. Inclusion of women, minorities, and people with disabilities is a priority so we draw on a broad and balanced field of knowledge. We encourage early?career investigators to bring fresh ideas and new talent. Attendees with alopecia areata will ensure that the patient perspective is heard and considered in the prioritization process. The design of this research summit is two days combining a series of short presentations with expansive discussion facilitated by each participant having a microphone. Key findings are periodically summarized by senior researchers and co?chairs who will lead presenters and participants to collectively analyze findings and recommend new research priorities and partnerships. Our method of enabling researchers to hear findings across multiple disciplines and engage in substantive Q&A and discussion fosters innovation and collaboration.